The Accident whole story
by maxineserafica
Summary: Angel Newton works in the WWE. Will 'The Accident' chenge her life? (this is the whole story and i think it sucks but just send me feedbacks or team up with me so we can make this fic better. send your comments at maxinepatpiyahoo.com)


By: life14

Title: Accident

Angel Newton works in WWE as an interviewer. She works either on Raw or in Smackdown! She encountered all Superstars male or female. She became very close to Lita, Torrie and Sable.

One day she went to Torrie's locker room to interview her. She heard a lady screaming and it was Torrie Wilson. She peeked in the keyhole and saw Rene Dupree slapping Torrie and beating her up.

"Help! Somebody please!!!" Torrie screamed as Rene slapped her cheek.

"You shut up!!!" Rene replied.

"MY GOD!" Angel thought.

When she saw Rene Dupree near the door, she hid behind the broken speakers one meter away from the room. She saw Rene came out of the room and pure blood dripping in his hands. When Rene was out of sight she rushed to Torrie's locker room.

"My goodness! Torrie!" Angel screamed as she saw Torrie's face with blood of her own.

"H...help!" Torrie trying her best to speak.

"What do you want me to do?" Angel said wiping Torrie's face with a towel.

"John Cena, call him." Torrie pleased.

"Wait for me okay, I'll be calling him. Hang on!" Angel said running to the other side of the building.

When she saw John Cena coming out of his room in his usual jersey she yelled.

"John! John!" She yelled.

"Whoa! Angel calm down!" John said rubbing her back.

"No, come on Torrie needs you!" she said and they ran to Torrie's room.

"TORRIE!!" John said. "What happened to you?" He continued as he removed his jersey and wiped her whole face.

"I can explain it, Rene Dupree." Angel said.

"That French Freak Phenom!!" John said while Angel called the Emergency Staff on her cellphone.

"I'm okay. Thanks to Angel." Torrie said.

"Angel, come on let's rush her to the hospital." John said.

And so they did.

"Ms. Wilson needs 2 liters of AB blood." The doctor said.

"I'm AB, get my blood!" John said worried.

"I'm also AB, get my blood." Angel said.

And the doctor got 1 liter of blood from John Cena and a liter also from Angel.

That morning in Torrie's Hospital room,

"Hey, Torrie. Are you alright?" Angel said.

"Very fine." Torrie said.

"You need to take these medicines." Angel said so she handled the tablets to Torrie with a glass of water.

"Am I in the headlines?" Torrie gasped.

"No, but Mr. Angle set a match between Cena and Dupree once more. The nurse said you'd be out tonight. John Cena said we'd watch him tonight. He arranged our flight ticket to Kansas later in the afternoon." Angel said.

"Thank you for all the help." Torrie said and they hugged. They heard a knock on the door and it was John Cena with a bouquet.

"Hey there Torrie! Are you fine?" John Cena greeted.

"Much better you're here." Torrie said.

John Cena planted a kiss on Torrie's cheek and he hugged Angel in a friendly way.

"Torrie, why did the French-ass beat you?" John asked.

"Because of you. He beat me because he was angry to you and he knows that were friends, that's why." Torrie explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." John replied but Torrie cut him off.

"It's alright, at least I'm alive." Torrie said.

So John and Angel waited until the hospital let Torrie out. When they were finally out they went straight to the airport and flew to Kansas.

"Torrie, my goodness what happened to you?" It was Spike Dudley looking worried.

"Well, I fell and you know." Torrie lied.

"Okay, I'll see you in the Stadium." Spike said and went to the comfort room in the plane.

When the 3 of them arrived as well as the other Superstars, John arranged what would happen tonight.

"You two will be in the front row okay?" John said.

"Okay." Angel said.

"Watch me beat him until he become a French-fry." John said and ran to his dressing room to get dressed.

So Torrie with bandages on her face went with Angel to the front row. Torrie's fans were really upset about what happened. When John Cena came out she called on Angel and Torrie. He carried them one by one up to the ring.

"People of Kansas look at Torrie." John said.

The fans yelled 'Torrie! Torrie!' to cheer her up, that helped a bit.

"Who did that to her?" John said "The French-ass" he continued.

The people, after hearing it, said 'BOO!!!"

"You two better get back to your seats, I'll be kicking ass tonight!!" John said.

The fans yelled 'YEAH!!!!!'

So Torrie and Angel went back to their seats and eventually Rene Dupree went out and attacked John Cena. As usual, John Cena's blood was all angry and he defeated the French-ass. The people where all happy for them three.

After that match, the French-ass never dared to touch Torrie or either Angel because John Cena promised him 5 straight-from-the-shool-of-thugonomics F.U.

THE END


End file.
